Comerads UNITE! A Brawll Story
by You Can't Stop The Pain
Summary: Fox x Samus x CaptFalcon and Zelda x Kirby. I forgt the other one, In this story the nontendo charcters are fight for the greater good and upmos JUSTICW! pLEAS guys red and revue this is my firts brawl story brawl is awesome and I DO PAIRS ON REQUESS!Epic
1. Chapter 1

Part One: The Adventur for Justice and beyond

Mario was fighting with Kurby when he saw the Metalnight's ship fly in the horizon and start a shooting at him with purple mist. Oh no! shouted the Princess Zelda and Peach said it too. Secrtly, Zelda has a crush on Kurby and didn't want him to die because she wanted to tell him that. But suddenly a explosion happened and mario and Kurby were flewing through the air. "No, Kurby!" she said but it was too late and she cried

At the same time, Marth, Ike, Roy and Lin were training to be fighters. They were fought on the castal siege stage with "fiiiiirrrreee emmmbleeeeeem" music and Ike was winning because his sword was better. More power. Ike accidently won and killed Marth but it was okay because he didn't die and they were done with the training. "Now it is a time we fight Diddy Kong." And they went to the jungle and won Diddy Kong but FOX came with laser pistols. Zero Su Samus was too and she was on Fox's team. She kissed him when tehy fought but her hand was cut out by LINK and she quitted the fight because she couldn't no more. "Ow Link cutted off my hand!" Then fox's theme started playing but it was not better than the Fire Embelm one of castal siege.

Meanwhile, Pit had become a pokemon trainer and trained a pokemon called mudkip. "GO MUDKIP!" and he went. The other pokemon trainer in teh game was behind him and he used his Rayuanza to fight the mudkip but the mudkip won and the pokemon trainer had to go home because thats what happans in brawl when you lose. But Pit had not any time to rejoice for his sister Samus called and told that her hand was choped off. Pit made angry. "Mudkip return"

And he went off to help fox fight Link, Roy, Marth and Ik. He brought his pokemon but while he was flying to the battle with his wings he got hit by Metalknights ship and died, but his pokball fell and it joined the battle.

Part Two: The fighting

Fox did a kamehaha and hurt Roy really bad and he hit the screen. "One more life roy! and your dead." But then, a large shadow came and people thought it was Metalknights ship. It was!. They stopped fighting and said all at once "We will band together and hurt Metalnight so that he cannot us." And they did but then there came Princess Zelda running

"Guys Kurby is been attacked and I love him, you gotta help me."

Link and Ike wanted to hel her but the others didn't so Link and Ike hurted them and they all decided together to help Zelda.

BUt SAMUS WAS PLOTTING! Her hand was hurting real bad and her boyfriend fox had left her. "I will get that baster guy..." And she found a new boyfriend and he was Captain Flacon. they were became mercenaries and formed a mercenary company called "Samus and Falcon" and the metal gear snake guy saw and joined because he though it was cool. They fought the goompas for money until they could buy a ship lik Metalknight and they evenhad other guys fights for them ad then tehy had a battle with Metalknight and wined. Falcon looked at the knights body and saw he was stil a live! "I'll finish him FALCON...PUNCU" and he killed the metalknight and Kurby died too becaus they were brothers.

After that Samus and Falcon and Snake went to go fight the boss and they won him, too. After that they found Mario and fought but pikachu was there too an d it was a hard battle. Snake was killed but they won again and it was Samus and Falcon again.

Then, Wolf came and falco was his friend.

Toon in next time for mor SUPER SMASH BROSS. BRAWL: EPIC BATTLE FIGHTING


	2. Chapter 2

Part Three: The other smash broths

Pokemon traner had gone home because pit had beat him in the pokemon fight; but when he walked back, he saw a tre vine and pulled it and DONKEY KONG came out! "Oh no, we muts fight." And they did and the pokemon traner was the winer. "Squirtl return" and he did but then squirtle started to evolve The pokemon traneir was amazed "Wow! Squirtl am transform into Ivysore!" Ten he then decided not to go home and to fight pit for his revengeanc

But when he got there he seen that pit had been kiled by Metalknights ship and he stoled all his pokeoms from his belt. "Heh ha I got his mudkip and my Ivysore now"

Star Wolf and falco was fighting Kurby and Zelda wtached but then jumped in when it became to powriful. "Kurby you need helo!" She used attack and disappaeread and reappared to punch Falco "Duwa! waaaaaaah!" he hit the screen FINISH HIM! and Zelda finisedh him off with her left b attak. But wolf got mad "How dare you princess!!" She smiled and got into fight mode ot hurt him. Then Kurby tried to kiked him but it missed and kurby was, kiked by Wolf. "Unbelieevable" he said but he diedn't die. "It's time for teh secret weapoon!"

Meanwhile, Fox was fliying his arwing and lookign for Ness, who was his allie. "Ness you are my allie what are you?" He foundn him dead in the corner of the house" No! Who did this." he said and he swiped it away. "It was Samus she's made at me becaus I stoped her boyfriend from being me." Then he did fire fox like in Surpe Smash Broths 64 when he gos "frrrrm..BIYAH!" and finded Samus with her sute. She and Captian Falcon were ksising together wit them. Fox was no angry but it did mkae him mad "Why did you kill Ness he was allie ?"

"No..."She said surprised that fox had went toher. "Yes" said fox.

"No it was Gannondorf and we shoud tem up to kill him becaus he is evil."

"I'l never hoin YOU!" And he frrmm...BIYAHd again and killedd samus again with a headbut. Captian Falcpon got mad, says "Now you've made me angery and we will fight. Falcon VERSUS FOX!"

Falcon Versus Fox...On the next eisode of this story

Meanwhile Kurby had gone the secret weapoon "What is it said Zelda" "It is..."

END of PART THREE

Bonis chaptr: samus was not relly dead, really and she had grown back her hand and she swor to get revengeanc on Link and Fox.

"I will kill them and make their moters said that they had them in childbirth..."

Sneak Pek at Chaptr fouR: "oh no peppy we are dying people they are in corneria! someone helo us?"

"In corneria? Is not posseble! We must"

"4,505,6.7,7 dead who would do this"?

"bUt Fox is not here-"

"Then we must call the only gy left..."

-Kin Deddee outs on his cape- "I woud stop them"


End file.
